Fated Glance
by lovetheL
Summary: My first fanfic entry. Be nice. It was done on a whim and is a one-step, unless it receives enough *love* to be continued out. Bella has been a vampire for 70 years. Not changed by Edward. Their eyes meet in a crowded bar.What happens? COMPLETE!
1. surprise

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic and its only a one step.... or two step depending on how things go. =] Reviews are more than welcome btw.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character in this story, they belong to the amazingly gifted Stephanie Meyers, nor any song I may use, those belong to my idol, Brandie Carlisle. ^-^ I simply own the plot.

Bella's P.O.V~~~

Wow.. Even the newfound speed of my thoughts and the skill of problem solving, I just could not wrap my mind around how many people were here tonight. You would think I would be used to this by now, having started this new life as an outlet for the many burning thoughts and questions in my head. But nothing I had experienced yet could have possibly prepared me for this. So I swallowed the knot in my throat, picked up my guitar, took a sip of water, and headed out to the lone chair at center stage.

I briefly toyed with the idea of starting out with a fast paced, good time, kinda song. I soon decided against it. What with the pain still fresh on my mind, despite these many, fleeting years, I just wasn't up to it. I guess I never did quite go back to the Bella I once was. In spirit anyway. Pushing these thoughts aside, I settled my guitar on my knee, cradled it to my chest, and gently stroked the chords.

**~Take me back Josephine  
To that cold and dark December  
I am missing someone but I don't know who  
Now I'm standing alone and I'm trying to remember  
Sometimes I wonder how I ever started loving you**

Noontime wind can you blow  
For me one more time  
And take me on back to the start  
Where the midnight moon shines so bright  
Nearly pulled us up to Heaven  
By the strings of our heart

Take me back Josephine  
To that cold and dark December  
I am missing someone but I don't know who  
Now I'm standing alone and I'm trying to remember  
Sometimes I wonder how I ever started loving you

Morning sun shine on me  
Come light inside my window  
And rest on my brow  
Kiss my eyes when I sleep  
And carry me back home  
If my dreams will allow

Take me back Josephine  
To that cold and dark December  
I am missing someone but I don't know who  
Now I'm standing alone and I'm trying to remember  
Sometimes I wonder how I ever started loving you

Take me back Josephine  
To that cold and dark December  
I am missing someone but I don't know who  
Now I'm standing alone and I'm trying to remember  
Sometimes I wonder how I ever started loving you  
Someone help me understand why I'm still loving you~

****

After launching into the familiar folk song I realized that it was a lousy opener. I was in the middle of berating myself when I look in the crowd and noticed the change. The once distracted bar patriots were suddenly paying very close attention. If I had been able to blush I would have... fiercely.  
I finished up and decided to play a more lively tune, just to try to keep the balance and keep them entertained. It worked.... The boot stomping spoke for itself. All the while, even during the upbeat songs, my mind flashed back and forth between past memories that should have long faded away by now. This put me in a slightly vindictive mood as I chose my next song.

** ~I watch you grow away from me in photographs  
And memories like spies  
And salt betrays my eyes again  
I started losing sleep and gaining ways  
And wishing I was ten again  
So I could be your friend again**

These days we go to waste like wine  
That's turned to turpentine  
Till it's six AM and I'm all messed up  
I didn't mean to waste your time  
So I'll fall back in line  
But I'm warning you we're growing up~

****

Knowing full well that no one in there understood the double meaning in my lyrics, I silently gloated. Feeling just a tiny bit heady, I chanced a look into the mass to gauge the sobriety of the crowd, trying to keep from awkward situations of course, and my eyes fell on an impossibility.  
"No", I all but whimpered.  
His golden eyes darted around the room, settling on me inquisitively, then turning frenzied. Sending a silent plea for him to be still, I took a deep breath and felt the anger and injustice well up inside of me, almost spilling out of my mouth. I knew exactly what I would perform next for my adoring fans.

**~Everything I do surrounds these pieces of my life that often change  
Or maybe I've changed  
Sometimes seeming happy can be self destructive even when you're sane  
Or only insane  
But don't bother waking me today  
Chorus  
Here I am  
I'm so young  
I know I've been bitter, I've been jaded, I'm alone  
Every day I'll bite my tongue  
If you only knew my mind was full of razors  
That cuts you like a word if only sung...  
But this is my song  
It is my song  
Now I live every day like there will never be a last one till they're gone  
And they're gone  
I'm too proud to beg for your attention and your friendship and your time  
So you can come and get it from now on  
Chorus  
And it's you  
It is you  
Here I am  
I'm so young  
I know I've been bitter, I've been jaded, I'm alone  
Every day I'll bite my tongue  
If you only knew my mind was full of razors  
I'm not sure I can take it  
I'm nothing strong to hold to  
I'll wait to only hate you  
My mind is full of razors  
That cuts you like a word if only sung  
But this is my song~  
**

**  
** After spitting out the final words of the song with as much venom as possible, I finished and looked up. The mortal mass was going crazy for some reason. Apparently I had spoken to something deep in their psyches that they enjoyed. My self congratulatory nature was short lived, however, as my gaze met his again. He looked completely crestfallen and broken. I immediately felt guilty. Why do I always hurt those I love so dearly? Then I mentally slapped myself. He left me. He made the choice. I know he wasn't expecting to see me again, not after the seventy or so years that had passed. Had I not run into a few old friends we may have never gotten this chance. And yet.. I just couldn't stop looking at him. It felt like an eternity that we stared at each other. He then stood up so quickly even my keen eyes had trouble following him, and began to turn for the exit. Panicking, I moved back to my mic and spoke softly through the speakers once more.  
"Wait..."  
He hesitated, as I knew he would, and I began my last song of the night, maybe for forever.

**~All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you  
I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you  
Because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do  
I was made for you  
You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what  
I've been through like you do  
And I was made for you...  
All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you~**

**  
**  
I finished and he simply stood and looked at me. Slightly worried, I raised a brow, a silent question. His expression eased into that small, crooked smile I loved so dearly. After all these years...

Edwards P.O.V:

I found her. I had known all along that somehow, somewhere, we would run across each other's paths again. Seventy some odd years of waiting....

"Hi.."

"Hello...."

**A/N: Ok, I know it was random and probably not the best thing you've ever read, but it was my first, so please be kind. =] Reviews are well received!! And I promise the next one will be so much better. It's 2:12 am and I couldn't sleep. I suppose this is how many of my one shots will come about. So please have much patience with me.**

smile  



	2. long conversations

**A/N: Well, I figured since I ended my one shot kinda ubruptly I would go ahead and make another chapter... maybe even continue you out the story for a while. I hope you all love it! And thanks for the reviews! All of you!...well, the 4..but still! =]**

**Disclaimer: I,sadly, do not own any of the Twilight characters or any song I may throw in there. **

**BPOV:**

_"Hi..."_

_"Hello."_

Wow...did he really just walk back into my life? Is it really that simple? We stood there before the stage just staring at each other. It felt like an eternity to me, but I knew it was only a matter of seconds. He was still just as simply beautiful as he had always been. Not nearly as perfect, though. His eyes seemed to have faded into a lackluster gold, lacking the energy he once had. Despite that, I still felt the urge to run my hands through that messy bronze hair.

"How've you been?", I asked quietly.

"Lonely...", he replied, not bothering to hide his confusion and happy to finally let out the years of grief he had kept bottled up.

"How did you..", we started at the same time.Giggling I ducked my head as his hand came up to catch my chin.

"You first, love."

Any feelings of guilt I held at that moment flew out the door. All the hurt and fear and anger I had felt over those 70 odd years came flooding back to mind, bitter as acid in my mouth.

"After you left I lost myself. I went through my days as a machine and barely lived. Charlie threatened to send me back to Renee, so I ran. I finally stopped somewhere in the woods. I may have been near the meadow, but I'm really not sure. Either way, I found myself to be prey. Apparently a newborn had gotten away from his maker and had caught my scent. I ran...and fought.. but it was no use. Right before he bit me I watched his eyes fill with something close to pity and even a tiny bit of disgust. Finally he bit me, but he did not drink...just left me laying there. I lay in the woods for days, motionless, silent. I would not be taken over by the pain...the fire. Eventually, it subsided and left me as I am to this day."

After I finished replying, I raised my eyes to his face. I had refused to look at him the entire time I spoke, knowing I would break, again. What I saw when I glanced up hit me harder than anything else ever has. His eyes...his face.. they were masks of pain, regret, even loss. I immediately felt guilty and clasped my arms around myself. He looked up from his silent pain and met my gaze.

"I did what I thought was best. When I left, it almost killed me. It would have killed me, had Alice and Rosalie not saved me from myself. I went to Italy..tried to provoke the Volturi. They saw my pain and decided that it was something I was being rash about. Alice and Rosalie drug me back home. Then, after 70 years, I figured you had passed away. Never in a million years would I have believed that you were bitten. In fact, when Alice saw you on stage in an old, run down saloon, I thought she was playing some sick joke. But I followed her vision here, just in case. I always knew you attracted danger the way static attracts lint." At this he smiled ruefully. " I am so...so... man, I just have no words for how absolutely happy and amazed I am to see you standing here. I completely understand if you never forgive me, I'll probably never forgive myself, but I want you to know that if I had it to do over I would cross that line and bring you into our family the right way. Not by some rogue newborn." He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella"

I stepped closer to him and, against my inner demons crying out for revenge, reached out for his hand.

**EPOV: **

She reached out, seeking my hand. Something inside me burst as I felt that missing puzzle piece fit itself snuggly back into my heart.

"I've always loved you, Edward". She whispered.

"And I you." I replied, not completley conviced that I wasn't hallucinating. She was back! But could it really be this simple? I really knew nothing of Bella anymore. She had 70 years of baggage that I had no clue how to help her with. Would she still trust me? I don't deserve her trust, thats for sure, but maybe, somehow, I can earn it back.

My mind jumped as I felt the approach of 3 new vampires...

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! It may have been a little wordy, but I never have time during the day to write ((at all)) so I do most of my writing by night. Meaning, sometimes I'm a little tired, but I've had a stroke of inspiration and just had to get it down. I hope you all leav me wonderful reviews **_**AND**_** I will be continuing this story. I'm not sure how long it will be, so for now just keep an eye out. =] Thank you for reading!!**

**smile**


	3. fight or flight?

**A/N: Ok, so I know that I don't really update as much as I should, but I would definitely update more if I had more reviews. =] Not begging...just saying. Also, seeing as how I can only really write correctly every now and again, I am open to suggestions and ideas! =]**

**Disclaimer: I am, obviously, not Stephanie Meyers, nor am I Brandi Carlile.**

**BPOV:**

I felt him stiffen as he felt their arrival at the same time I did. I admit it, I was more than a little scared, especially with the scent of a fresh hunt cascading off their bodies. I know these three. I've known them for quite some time now. Almost as long as I've known that they are much more powerful than I am. I am not used to feeling...weak. I have not felt weak in nearly 70 years, except for when I am in their presence.

What scares me the most is something I've known all along but only remembered when I felt his reaction to their approach. They may not, singularly, be too strong or fast for him, but together they were and if he were to to get it into his thick skull that I needed saving then I am pretty sure he would attack them first. I couldn't let this happen. Not now.

**EPOV: **

Who were they? Definitely vampires. Not "vegetarian"at all, though. I could tell from the stentch. I could also tell that Bella was terrified. Though human eyes would have never caught the slight movement, her posture and stance changed dramatically in the second it took to realize who was on their way. She went from carefully becoming comfortable to edgy and nervous. She braced her feet and looked apologetic as she turned to face me.

"Who are these people?", I asked quickly, nearly silent.

"None of your concern.", she returned quickly with a raised eyebrow. Please don't play this game, Bella. I cursed her stubbornness as I watched the square set of her shoulders shift. She was readying herself for flight. I wasn't sure I could stand there and let her run but I wasn't given much of a choice. Before "wait" had even left my throat, she was gone.

**BROV: **

I knew it would hurt him, but maybe, just maybe, in the end, when he understood, he would forgive me. This was too much for him. I had not gained amazing insight through my transformation, like Alice, but I knew Edward well enough to know how he would react. He did love me, whatever he said, and I knew that. This was the only way I could care for him, and though he didn't understand know, eventually he would.

So I ran and, as I had planned, they followed. This game of cat mouse has been going on for many years. I've always managed to stay ahead of them, just a tad, but never completely safe. If it weren't for the immediate danger I faced now, I might have found a thrill in this chase. However, the reason I ran still stood inside that dreary little dive, clueless as to what just happened. I am horrible, but for just this once, it was worth it. He had no business with them. That was me. He did not horribly offend them in front of their supporters and, if its possible, friends. He did not start this war.

**A/N: I know, I know, it wasn't great, but I had to move the story on a little before I could come up with my next stroke of genius! Which, btw, is alread being formulated! So be patient my dears, I will update soon!**

**smiles**


	4. into the unknown

**A/N: Hey guys.. I know I know, long time no see, and for that you hate me. =] Sorry for such a long wait guys, I've had work and church and fiance and its been a wild ride this last week. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyers, of whom I am very, hopelessly jealous. =]**

**BPOV:**

I ran, they followed. The same game as before. Only this time there is a much bigger "prize" at stake. However, he is having a hard time following me. This is a good thing. I'm making it as difficult on him as possible. I could have, and in retrospect should have, stayed, held my ground, and fought. I may have been able to keep them at bay until he could get away, but he wouldn't have been able to. I knew that as surely as I knew my own name. He would have fought till his very last ounce of strength was gone. I couldn't have that happen, because no matter how angry I was at him, no matter that I had believed for many many years that he didn't love me, I knew now that he loved me, and I him, and I could not be his undoing. I simply refuse. I guess I still held on to that little tiny piece of hope that kept me breathing all of my human years. Stupid me.

Lost in my thoughts, I failed to immediately notice the arrival of three more, new vampires. They had joined Edward's chase and in my distracted mind were no more than a few extra blips. When I did focus, I could recognize, almost immediately, who they were.

"No.", I murmured to myself. I cannot believe more of my loved ones are in danger.

**EPOV:**

She ran, I followed. I knew she was being chased, and it shook me. Why is there a chase going on in the first place? What could Bella, my sweet, beautiful, innocent Bella, have done to deserve to be pursued so? My contemplating was interupted by three loud "voices".

"EDWARD", they screamed in unison. Recognizing, immediately, the voices of my sister, Alice, her husband, Jasper, and my father, for all intents and purposes, Carlisle.

"Edward," Alice started, panicky, "I had a vision, it didn't end well for Bella. Whats going on?" she all but screamed.

"Alice, how did you all catch me? How long have you been following me?" I wondered aloud.

Carlisle answered me, "Its been a few days. We were only planning on surveillance, but after Alice had her vision we stepped it up a little faster."

"Bella's emotions are so high and so focused that I could pinpoint them from miles away", stated Jasper with a shudder.

They were all, obviously from their thoughts, surprised and overjoyed about finding Bella, but were severely worried over this new predicament.

_"Edward, we're turning South again, I think she is heading home"_, Carlisle whispered silently in my mind.

Could she be running for the house? Could she possibly know no one had lived there for years, maybe even assumed we had forgotten? Vampire memories are long, though.

**BPOV:**

They were getting closer. I could almost hear their unnecessary, ragged breath and smell their putrid odor. I gagged a little to myself and altered my course to the South. If I could make only make it home. _Home._ How long had it been since I had had a home? How long since I had assigned that name to this place?

"Ah, Bella", I berated myself, "you know you never stopped thinking of the Cullen's house as a home."

True, but was it even still standing? I almost doubted it. The house had always seemed to be made of the same material as the Cullen's themselves and their unalterable, unfailing devotion to one another and those they loved. But was I still a loved one? I knew Edward still loved me, but is loving the same as acceptance? What about Alice? Would the little pixi still think of me as a sister? Would Rosalie finally behave cordially? Would Esme still smile and Carlisle still care in that parental way they always had? And Jasper. Would he still act as the brother? Same question for Emmet. Did any of the Cullen's still truly love me, aside from what was residual? I didn't know, but I did know that the house itself had been empty for many, many years. So I ran there, closely followed by demons from Hell. God how I hoped no one was there.

Hearing leaves being crushed underfoot behind me, I turned and braced myself, fearful because I had let my mind wander and had absolutely no idea what it could be. Almost silently, a small doe came to stand in the clearing. Sighing in relief, I turned and continued running, hearing in my mind the curses and catcalls my asailants were throwing into my head to try and provoke me into turning. Seems I had lost them, but for how long? There was nothing I could do about my scent, which was still as strong, if not stronger now, as it had been when I was human. Brief happiness ensued, followed closely by awe as I skittered to a stop in front of the big house, in truth mansion is a better description, that I had, at one time, believed to be my home.

**A/N: So... is it ok? I'll prolly post 2 chapters today. Maybe 3, including this one. I'm not sure. I know whats going to be happening in the next few chapters, I'm just not sure how to word it yet. **


	5. AN so sorry guys

**A/N: Sorry guys. I was in the middle of writing the next couple of chapters, which are very good btw, and I couldn't keep my eyes open. ((its 2:17 am)) I'm gonna go to bed now, but I promise promise promise to update with at least one chapter tomorrow, maybe 2, and if goes well, maybe 3. I may even end it soon. I really have no idea yet, but inspiration keeps knocking me upside the head so I am going to keep it happy for now. Don';t hate me too much for this AN.. I just wanted to let y'all know what was going on. **

**Thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers! Y'all really mean an awful lot to me!**

**loves**

**L**


	6. chapt 5 Bella's thoughts

**A/N: ok guys, I'm gonna give this chapter a try. I have an idea, but lets see if I can word it correctly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, own Twilight. All praises to Stephanie Meyers for her work of art. I also do not own Brandi Carlile or anyone else I may use in these next chapters.**

**BPOV: **

Well, I made it. I'm _home._ For the first time in 70 years. I couldn't help but feel a little dose of nostalgia as I opened the old, solid door. I walked in, slowly, wondering aloud to myself at the lack of changes.

"Look at that! Well, I thought for sure they would take the draperies. The couch is even still here...", and on and on. I knew I was only distracting myself from the inevitable. I sighed to myself as I let my mind drift back to the those many years back when I made my first, and oldest, enemies. It was never anything I did on purpose. How could I possibly know that there are vampires out there who despise other vampires? But this is what I had run into. _Hunters _is what they called themselves. I snorted to myself thinking about it. Hunters simply refuse to believe that there is the smallest molecule of goodness left in a vampire after he or she is turned. I suppose its some kind of spiritual thing. Of course, I guess bumping into a known hunter, then taunting him, probably wasn't the wisest choice. It's been 30 years though, you think they would have gotten over it by now. But no, they are on the chase, have been on the chase, and really just want me dead. Although, I'm not so sure that's all the leader of that particular coven wants.

Sighing to myself a bit more at these thoughts, I had lost attention and stumbled into a very immobile object. Muttering curses to myself as I eyed the piece for any hint of damage, I noticed what it was. Edward's baby grand piano. "Hmm..". I guess he hadn't thought to bring it along with him. Entranced by the sight of the graceful, ivory keys, I gently laid my fingers in the correct places and began stroking out song after song, losing myself momentarily in the music.

**EPOV:**

She was, in fact, on her way to the old house. I guess she felt a sort of draw to it. Maybe it was comfortable to her. I could almost understand that. I stiffened as Alice stopped and looked at me.

"What?", I asked her, even though I knew exactly what she was about to say.

"Don't _what_ me Edward. You've seen my vision, and you haven't shared with anyone, so now that task lies with me because, apparently, you don't care enough about our Bella to inform the others about her pursuers.", she answered, angrily.

Growling, I stopped myself and faced the others' inquiring faces. "Bella is being chased by hunters. She bumped into them a few years back and may have taunted them a little and now they are _hunting _her. She has made it to the old house, _home, _and this is where she will meet them. I suppose its up to us now whether or not we'll be there to help her.".

"Well, of course we'll be there to help her, Edward, just as you will be. Don't try to play it off like its no big deal to you. We know you better than that.", retorted Alice.

"Of course we'll all be there to help her Edward. Nothing will happen to her.", Carlisle said, answering my unspoken worries.

Jasper gasped suddenly, causing us all to stiffen. "Can you hear that?", he asked. Confused, I opened my mind a bit to listen to whatever he was talking about. Faint music was playing in my head and, apparently, the others could hear it too.

_I watched you grow away from me in photographs_

_Memories like spies..._

Such a beautiful sound, but from where? Then it clicked. This was Bella's doing. But how? I have never been able to read her mind. All thoughts suddenly flew from me as I began to watch the slide show of images that twirled through my head with the song. First was an image of me, just leaning against a tree and smiling and something in front of me, then an image of Alice dancing around with shopping bags clutched in her hands and Jasper trailing behind her with a patient smile playing on his lips. Shortly after, and image of Carlisle and Esme was played. They were holding hands and just gazing lovingly into each others eyes. Flashes of Rosalie and Emmet came through. Then it stopped suddenly. I looked at Carisle, confused. "What was that?".

Carlisle sighed, a tired look coming over him. "I believe she doesn't even know she is doing it. Her emotions are out of control right now, look at poor Jasper, he can barely contain himself." And he was right. Jasper looked about as depressed as I had ever seen him and was shaking slightly. "My guess", started Carlisle, "is that this is an untapped power she doesn't even know she has. Because she is focusing on us so intently, the images are directed our way, so we can share what she is seeing.".

Alice, shaking with concern, whispered "Here comes a new one.".

_Here I am_

_I'm so young_

_I know I've been bitter _

_I've been jaded_

_I'm alone_

_Everyday_

_I bite my tongue_

_If you only knew my mind was full of razors_

_I'm not sure I can take it_

_I'm nothing strong to hold to_

_I'm way to old to HATE you_

_My mind is full of razors_

_That cut you like a word from every song_

_but this is my song..._

The anger, bitterness, even spite, was apparent in every note and word I heard. The others heard it too. Then came the images. First of Alice, smiling so playfully, then of Emmet and Rosalie, then Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and finally me. She was angry, sad. I could see its affects on Jasper all to clearly. He looked murderous, the sad. Looking at me, he whimpered, "I think I even hate myself.". Alice was trembling with unshed tears and even Carlisle looked shaken. I... well, I was feeling a slightly suicidal. I gasped as a new song was started.

_God send me an angel.._

Images of different churches and caskets flooded my mind. I saw Charlie, Renee, Phil, and finally Jacob being laid to rest. "Oh Bella.", Alice whispered. Of course Bella was upset. She hated that she had been turned against her will. It wasn't the way she wanted it, having to go into hiding and attending her family's and friend's funerals in secret. I felt the sorrow as if it were my own. A final tune began, and in the wake of such emotion I knew that Jasper was close to breaking.

_Can someone help me understand _

_why I'm still loving you.._

Many images of myself flooded my mind, followed closely by images of my family. Then more of me. I sighed. She still, after all these years, and everything she has been through, was Bella enough to forgive each of us, even Rosalie who had never been all that kind to her, and look on our memories with love. Yes, we just had to make it to the house with enough time to help her. I owed her that much, and more.

"I know, son.", said Carlisle, again answering my unspoken thoughts. I sometimes wondered if he could, in fact read my mind, but I knew well enough that he just knew me better than I knew myself.

"Then lets go... NOW!", Alice, Jasper, and I spoke in unison.

"What about Rosalie, Emmet, and Esme?", Jasper asked with concern.

"They saw the same images we have and they have started their return home to Bella. Rosalie isn't even feeling murderous at all.", answered Alice, seeming to be almost giddy.

Catching a glimpse I would have rather ignored, I said, "Good, because the hunters are closing in on the house as we speak.". I let loose a deep growl from the middle of my chest as I caught images from the leader's mind. His thoughts were unspeakable. Alice gasped, "My vision. Edward, we have to hurry! This can't happen!".

Alice's vision of what happens to Bella if we're not there to help her was unsettling at best. Gruesome was a better term for it. Yes, we had to get there, now!

**A/N: I may have been a bit longwinded this time, also. But inspiration hit in the middle of typing, and buddy did she ever hit hard! I have to get ready for work, but I may update again tonight. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, despite the longwindedness. Err... if that's even a word. =]**


	7. chapt 6 quiet reunion

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you all hate me, or at the very least dislike me a great bit, and I am so sorry for the long waits on updates. I do feel really bad, I just hit a wall every now and again and it takes a while to get throught it. Well, I'll be starting a second (all human) story soon, so be looking for it! =]**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Mayers, nor am I Switchfoot, and I own neither the characters nor the song lyrics... no matter how hard I wish it.**

**BPOV: **

_Daisy_

_white another day_

_white another sunrise_

_who will take the blame..._

I sighed to myself as I kept playing long into the night. I suppose this was a close to sleeping and dreaming as I could get. Flashes of the past over crowded my mind and it seemed as if the very walls of the old house shook. This was going to be a long week.

Suddenly I stiffened, opening my senses to the approach of three new vampires. As they drew closer, I almost swallowed my tongue as I realized who they were.

"Bella?", two soft voices asked, nearly silent. Another, more impatient voice, nearly burst my eardrums as he bellowed, "BELLA!!!", in panic. Slightly shaking, I opened my eyes from my silent reverie and slowly walked into the living room, where the people who I had once trusted with my very existence were standing.

Soft gasps came from them as they looked upon me, warily. "Bella?", Esme asked, unsure.

I slowly nodded my head, my face betraying no emotion. "Esme...", I whispered. Suddenly, I was caught up in a giant bear hug as Emmet lost control of his emotions.

"Oh my God, Bella! I can't believe you are really here! How did you get here? Why? What happened? Why were you singing in my head? Where is Edward?", he asked in a rush, string most of the sentences together with no pause.

Groaning from the amount of pressure on my rib cage, even if it wasn't quite so fragile anymore, I smiled shyly at Emmet. "Hey big brother. I missed you.".

Esme and Rosalie, who had been standing by, anxiously, waiting for Emmet to move, suddenly could no longer wait for him to be done. I was soon gathered into a gigantic, if not tender, group hug. "Oh, Bella.", Esme sobbed drily, "we saw everything! The funerals, your frustration and depression. We are so sorry we left you alone. If we had only known you survived the newborn attack, or that you were even attacked, we would have--". I cut her off before she could finish.

"Esme, whats done is done. I never did blame you. Not really anyway. I feel very much ashamed by my depression, when I was still human, and my sulking. I know now why you and the family did what you did. I'll only say this.... I've missed you more than I have missed my humanity.".

Rosalie looked up with sorrowful eyes. "Bella, I owe you an apology. I never was very kind to you. In truth I was jealous. You had the life I never did. Now I understand though. I should have only accepted your love for Edward, and his for you, without question, only support. I will forever regret it.".

I chuckled a bit to myself, "Oh Rosie, its ok. I understand now your protective nature. I only wish...", I drifted off slowly as four more, new smells arrived. "Seems like Edward, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper have finally arrived. I wonder if they got the same images we did a few hours ago.", Emmet said, almost to himself.

At the knowledge that Edward was near I almost fled. Why was I so jumpy? My family was almost back together, why couldn't I just accept it?

"Because you don't want them hurt and you don't want them to know parts of your past", I thought to myself. It was true, there were certain things they didn't need to know. But with my eyes back to the same golden hue as the others, they never really _had _to know. I didn't _have_ to tell them. I shook my head slowly as I withdrew into myself once more. No, I had to tell them. At least once of them. He had every right to know. But not yet. I could save this tell till after the impending fight.

"BELLA!!!", those four voices I knew so well screamed. I turned to face them, silently chagrined.

**A/N: Well, did you like the cliffy? Did you even catch it? Haha, if you did, I'll continue that story line, if not its easily forgotten. =] I hope you all enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 7 reverie

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter! Keep in mind, please, that its 2:17 am. I have updated "Is Forever Enough" and there is a new poll on my page concerning that story. Please R&R the story and take the poll. If you would like, of course. **

**Disclaimer: I'm L... not SM... and all lyrics belong to their respective owners... mmk?**

_"BELLA!!!", those four voices I knew so well screamed. I turned to face them, silently chagrined._

**BPOV: **

I was immediately surrounded. After three seconds of complete silence, Alice shrilled and threw herself into my arms. "I've missed you too, Alice.", I said, laughing.

"Why did you run?", Carlisle questioned me, confused.

I frowned down to my feet, "Carlisle, there are things happening that are completely my fault. I will deal with these hunters when they arrive. I was not expecting to be followed, however. I wish you wouldn't stay. After everything, I'm not so sure I could manage if you all were to be injured or killed.".

"We won't leave you.", Edward said, surprising me with a tone of finality in his voice.

"Again.....", I whispered so low and fast I thought they had missed it. I was wrong. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie immediately started shaking and dry sobbing. Carlisle, Edward, and Emmet looked too pained to do anything but stand there.

"Bella...", Esme began.

"Please don't.", I cut her off and crossed to the door. Sighing, I turned to face them. "I just need a little time. I will be back soon.". Then I ran.

**EPOV: **

There she goes again. I was foolish to have left the first time, to believe she would be ok, would move on and be happy. I couldn't even do either of those. Maybe in time...

A few hours later, completely lost in my thoughts, I heard that familiar voice in my head. Part of me wondered where she found a guitar, but I decided it was best to not know. Looking around at my family, I realized we were all witnessing Bella's struggle to cope.

_I don't know if I've ever been really loved_

_by a hand that's touched me_

_and I feel like somethings gonna give_

_and I'm a little bit angry.._

Frustration was evident in Bella's voice as the images of my family and I began to swim around our minds. Jasper was silently biting his lip and kept stamping his feet. Alice simply sobbed, while Rosalie and Esme mumered between each other, sadly.

Everything stopped so suddenly, I almost felt mental whip lash. Just as quickly another one began.

_He's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason that would bury this alive_

_another little white lie_

We were only confused at the new images were flooding by. Corpses, cold, black streets, screams, and finally ... me? I had no idea, whatsoever, what could possibly be going through her mind so I snuck a glance at Jasper. He looked violent and sick, all at once. I wonder..

"Well, of course she messed up at first, we've all done it at least once..", Emmet trailed off as Rosalie smacked the back of his head and Alice glared at him.

A slower, harder song began and you could almost feel the air leave the room as we all sucked in deep breaths.

_I am the crisis_

_I am the bitter end_

_I'm gonna gun this down._

_I am divided_

_I am the razor edge_

_There is no easy out_

"Oh no." Carlisle and Esme spoke as one. All of our faces mirrored each others as the new images came pouring in, violently. Fighting, blood, it was a massacre. But who? Us? Bella?

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge_

_and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down.._

"Edward, we have to stop her. She has to accept our help, or she _**won't**_ make it out of that fight alive.", warned Alice.

"I agree, but Alice, everyone, we have a tiny problem..", I shuddered.

"WHAT?!", came the simultaneous reply.

"They're almost here. Within the next two days, they will be here.", I whispered.

"WHY can't I see them!!!!", Alice whined

**A/N: It was sort of rushed, and I'm not sure it made much sense, I PROMISE the next one will be uber better! I swear it! =]**


	9. Chapter 8 gathering the family

**A/N: Hey!! So, the big reveal of Bella's past is coming up! Well, soon-ish. I'm still not entirely sure how to word everything correctly, so I guess we'll just see where this takes us. ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: As dumb as I think doing this disclaimer thingy at the beginning of every chapter is, I feel that, to keep masked FBI agents from tackling me out of bed or to keep crazed ninjas from following me around, I must say that I am not SM..although I am VERY jealous of her amazing eloquence. I am also not in a band, no matter how hard I wish, so these songs cannot possibly be my doing. =]**

**BPOV: **

Introspectively , I stroked the guitar chords, teasing them into different avenues. I had much on my mind. I knew that Edward and the others could see the images I was bringing to mind, I just had no idea how. Poor Jasper, our favorite empath was sure to be having a rough time, what with these crazy emotions running scattered about all over the place. Currently, I was worried about the fight. I was tired of running from them. I honestly thought they would have given up years ago, but no, these particular hunters were tenacious. Personally, I think it was no longer a "business transaction" to them. Still, however silly and childish they were behaving, they were also very lethal. I just could not bring my family into this. Yes, I had moved on. I decided holding grudges was just not in my nature. Having this new attitude towards my family, I simply refused to lose them, or to have them witness my demise. Surely there was no other way. I only wanted to hold him again....

**EPOV:**

I felt, rather than heard, Bella make her way back to the house from the woods. I am so relieved she came back. Still feeling a bit ill tempered, I opened the door right before she touched the handle. She offered no surprise, and indeed seemed downtrodden, as she crossed the threshold.

"Decided to come back after all?", I asked her, a bit more cruelly than I intended. The look I got in return quite nearly broke my dead heart. Clearing her throat she spoke in a whisper, but not only to me."Can I see everyone in the family room for a little while, please? I have alot of explaining to do...".

**APOV:**

After hearing Bella's near silent whisper, I had a sudden vision. Bella, crouched over a fairly portly man, half naked and snarling into the night, her blood red eyes glowing strangely through the night.

"Oh Bella...".

**A/N: So, I decided to break this up into two chapters. I may very well finish this story tonight... hmmmmm.. =]**


	10. Chapter 9 the explanation

**A/N: This part may be very emotional, there will be no language, but there will be refrences to the way some people make their livings that parents may not want their child to read. Nothing too graphin though, I'm not for all that. **

**Disclaimer: -sigh- by now you know I'm not SM... do you need reminding?**

_After hearing Bella's near silent whisper, I had a sudden vision. Bella, crouched over a fairly portly man, half naked and snarling into the night, her blood red eyes glowing strangely through the night._

_"Oh Bella..."._

**BPOV:**

I took a deep, unessecary breath. Hearing the impatient sighs coming from Emmet, I shot him a small grin. Remembering my purpose for standing here, in front of the people I care very deeply for, and not knowing if the feeling is returned anymore, my small smile soon faltered.

"I can only hope that, after what I tell you tonight and what will be waiting for us in two days time, you can each find it in yourselves to forgive me, see past everything, and still love me. I am still Bella, after all.".

_Silence_

I was beginning to feel a little, I don't know, upset? Angry? Mostly confusion, though.

Emmet sighed, "Bella, if this has anything to do with you messing up a few times and killing a human or two, its ok. We definitely understand that. Each of us. We've all do---".

"Hush Emmet, its much different for her than it was for any of us.", Alice cut him off sharply shooting me a knowing, friendly look.

I should have guessed. "I suppose you know then, Alice?".

"I only found out just now..", she whispered.

"Well, I for one would be very grateful if someone, anyone, would PLEASE inform the rest of us on what is going on here.", Rosalie said, scathingly.

I began from the beginning. "After you all left,", I paused, guiltily,"I had a hard time picking back up. I moped and sulked and generally just showed bad form. I was terribly depressed. Poor Charlie, he had no idea what to do. He was feeling utterly helpless. So he decided he would send me back to Pheonix to live with Renee. That was the very last thing I wanted, so I ran. More specifically, I ran into the woods. I knew it was dangerous, at that time it had turned dusky and the day was almost over, but I didn't care. If I fell and broke my neck I felt I would have been at more peace. So, I ran, not falling, if you can even imagine that. I ended up stopping at, what I believe, my meadow. It was just as beautiful as I remembered, but it was lacking one thing. It felt...off. Before I even had a chance to think properly, however, a beautiful man stepped out of the woods. One look told me he was a vampire, and another look told me he was _not _a "vegetarian". As I was taking my third look, he took, what seemed like, one step and landed in front of me. Inches away. I began panicking and tried, in vain, to figfht him off. Then, I just quit. I had nothing left to live for and no will to live. I remember going limp, being held up, and as he lowered his head to my neck I saw a flash of pity cross his face. He bit me once, and left. I have no idea who this vampire was. But I laid in those woods for three days and endured in silence. After my heart stopped beating, I "woke up" to find myself strong and fast. But no thirst. Not yet anyways. Before the thirst hit, I ran to Charlie's to make sure he was ok. Peeking in a window, I saw Charlie standing by his coffee cup near the refridgerator. Staring a picture of me, he would trace his fingers over the image again and again. This completely broke me, so I ran again. This time I went to Seattle. I knew the city so I figured I could go unnoticed. Then, the thirst hit me for the first time.", I glanced up, looking around the room and noticing they were listening with rapt attention., "I was a horrible creature at that time. I saw an man with hair that reminded me of Edward's, so I lured him in, pleasured him, and then I silenced his life. I know now that he, and the other men I, err, "encountered", would all be missed greatly. So, eventually, I became "Bella, Queen of the Night", so to speak. I was disgusting, and thinking back on my actions almost makes me violently ill.", I stopped for a moment and turned slowly, looking each and every one of them in the eye.," I am only telling you all this because I believe you have a right to know. Whether or not you still consider me a member of this family, I love each of you as much, or more than, as I ever have. I understand if you no longer wish to be around me. Hah, sometimes I no longer wish to be around myself. I only ask that each of you remembers me fondly and I hope and pray that, with time, you will understand how far I had fallen, and will come to forgive me.", I shuddered a bit as I finished my explanation. Unfathomably, as I looked into each and every one of their faces, I only saw pity and sadness. I waited the five tense seconds before someone broke the silence.

"Bella,", Carlisle spoke softly, "you do not have to beg us for your forgiveness. We love you, and we always will. Of course you are still a member of this family. I believe it is safe for me to speak on behalf of _everyone _here.".

I looked around and each of them smiled and nodded when my gaze met theirs. I saved Edward for last. How could he possibly forgive me after everything I had done? Glancing slowly his was, I was shocked to find that he no longer sat on the chaise as he had been. Where was he? I felt a cool hand touch mine and nearly lept out of my skin. He was beside me, pulling me closer into him as he said the three words I've been "dreaming" of for over seventy years.

"I love you, Bella.", he whispered softly. I gazed after him, questioningly and he just smiled and said, "Bella, your past is past and there is no need to dwell on it. You are here now, and I'll be hanged if I ever let you go again.". I grinned widely and he laughed and caught my lips in a quick, fiery kiss. "I've missed you.".

Soon, we were surrounded as my family came over to embrace me, welcoming me back, and imagine, with open arms.

"This is all very lovely, but, Bella dear, could you please inform your beloved brothers and sisters about why you are being chased by a trio of deranged vampires?", Emmet asked so impatiently I almost laughed. Almost..

**A/N: I'm not sure if that came out as well as I'd intended it, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Maybe I'm just a big sap, but I had to hold back tears on some parts while I was writing. So what did you think? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Thumbs hidden? *gulp* =]**


	11. Chapter 10 students surpassing teachers

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying (judging from the reviews)!! please keep reading! i may make this chapter humorous, or not. I don't really do funny all that well, but we'll see. On second thought, I don't think I will try. See how my thought process works? Scary, huh? hahaha**

**Disclaimer: Not SM, blah blah blah, not a famous musician, blah**

_"This is all very lovely, but, Bella dear, could you please inform your beloved brothers and sisters about why you are being chased by a trio of deranged vampires?", Emmet asked so impatiently I almost laughed. Almost.._

**BPOV:**

"Here comes the embarrassing part.", I thought to myself. I shook my head and glanced at Edward. He looked a bit nervous, though I really didn't know why. My guess is that he had caught some "glances" into the leader's mind and was upset by the images. I sighed and began.

"Well, see, on the last night I ever harmed a human, I ran into the leader and his coven. I had no idea that "hunters" even existed. He tried to "dazzle" me and lure me in for an easy kill, but it just wasn't working out for him. So I thought it might be fun to see how far I could push him. Well, in the end, I pushed a little _too _far and he and his coven have been after me since. I've made it very hard on them, except for this last time.". Edward looked at me, puzzled. "I didn't stop to fight them, like I have done in the past, because I was worried for Edward." Rose snorted and giggled a bit at the indelicate sound. I sighed, irritated, "I know Edward is fast and strong, but these vamps are very skilled and Edward just isn't used to their fighting styles."

"How did you manage to keep them from killing you all these years?", Jasper asked, intrigued.

"I ran, fast, and I hid, often and well. They're fast, strong, and skillful, but they're not smart, at all." I answered, simply. Everyone was staring at me suddenly, uneasily.

"What?"

They all looked a bit embarrassed."Bella, we're just not quite used to you not being quite so, delicate.", Carlisle answered, speaking softly. I looked around, a little confused, and then suddenly let out a great bark of laughter.

"Hahahaha"

"Whats so funny now?", Edward grumbled.

"I'm sorry,"I answered, "I just found it a little funny that our roles have been reversed a bit. You have no clue about the hunters, and I know all about them. So the student surpasses the teacher, eh?" I said, between giggles. No one else seemed to find it as funny as I did at that moment. Ah well, maybe later.

**A/N: There you go! The explanation! I hope you all caught my gist. Or lack thereof. I hope you enjoyed! R&R please! =] **


	12. Chapter 11 getting settled

**A/N: Hey guys, so so sorry that I made y'all wait so long for the next update. Bewtween work, family, friends, and fiance life's been a bit...errr...hectic. I've also been a little sick, but I'm mostly better now!! So, please don't hate me and here is the next chapter just for my wonderful readers!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, and sadly, never will be.**

_"Whats so funny now?", Edward grumbled._

_"I'm sorry,"I answered, "I just found it a little funny that our roles have been reversed a bit. You have no clue about the hunters, and I know all about them. So the student surpasses the teacher, eh?" I said, between giggles. No one else seemed to find it as funny as I did at that moment. Ah well, maybe later._

**BPOV: (2 days later)**

After the "reunion" life settled into an almost normal routine. I knew this wouldn't last long. As unwilling as I was to accept my family's help with the hunters, I knew that running away wouldn't help anyone. So, I stayed and kept my senses open for the approach of the hunters. During these days, I grew pretty attached to Edward's piano and my "new" guitar. Sometimes, especially when I let my emotions run away from me, I would find my family staring sadly off, deep in their own thoughts. This confused me. Although I had discovered that I was a, as I heard one of the hunters call me, "natural shield". I already knew that no one could reach into my thoughts, deeply or more shallow, it was almost as if they were able to see the images that ran through my mind in these times of personal solitude. Edward was, basically, hovering over me. I knew that he too was keeping his "eyes and ears" open for the first signs of my hunters.

**EPOV: **

It has been two days since Bella came "home". We've all missed her terribly. Especially Esme. If I wasn't hovering over he, she was. Esme's daughter was back and she was so happy she could almost find no way to express her happiness. All of the family kept our eyes open for any sign of Bella's hunters. We knew they were coming, even though Alice came to us daily and said it would be another day before they came. Apparently Bella is really good at leading the hunters off her trail. I myself kept my "extra" senses open, almost to a painful extent. I would "listen" constantly as far as I could. I never heard anything, and this worried me. Poor Alice was so upset for the two days that she couldn't see the hunters in her visions.

"It was like they were running with wolves or something.", she told me, quietly, one day. Suddenly, as if they were just born, they started showing up in her visions again.

"They were, actually, travelling through La Push, but that doesn't explain why I never saw them before. Is it possible that there are other tribes of werewolves out there?", she asked Carlisle last night.

He answered, carefully. "It is a possibility Alice. And we all know our Bella's _talent_ for inticing danger. It is completely possible. Honestly though, I have no idea. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.".

"We won't have to wait too long Carlisle", I said slowly, "they're here..."

**A/N: Ok, I know it was short, but I ran out of time. I will update again tonight when I get home. I really am not good at fight scenes so please keep me in your thoughts and prayers while I try to write the next chapter. Also, could an old friend show up? Hmmm... its possible. =]**

**R&R PLEASE!!!! **

**loves**

**L**


	13. Chapter 12 they're here

**A/N: Oh no! They're here... wonder what that means... well, I guess we'll see. =] Oh, I absolutely HAVE to give kudos to one of my favorite readers (reader13lovesbooks) for giving me the best idea ever! Seriously.. thanks!! =] I know it was kinda random, but that's how I work. Y'all have to understand, because of time restrictions and other such stuff, I never really have time to do these "right". Meaning, what I write is coming straight from the mind onto the page. I may change things as I go.. and I usually ponder things for days on end (yes, ponder), but what y'all get is pure, straight off the brain. =] So, please don't hate... its out of necessity. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.. SM's... songs belong to respective artists. So no lawsuits, please. mmmk?**

"_We won't have to wait too long Carlisle", I said slowly, "they're here..."_

**EPOV:**

For the first time in such a long time, I was beginning to panic. The last time I panicked was in that ballet studio. How long has that been now? Seventy one years? Seventy two? What was it that I told her? How I would be there for her for as long as she needed me....

I snapped myself out of it as I felt the approach of three, obviously not vegetarian, vampires and one wolf.

"Wait,", I snapped, "they have a wolf with them.".

"What!", Bella shrieked. "How is that even possible? They've never had one with them before. I would have noticed. I -- I don't understand. I mean, I guess this explains why Alice couldn't see them for so long. But I would have smelled him!". She kept babbling as I walked up quietly to her and sat her down gently on one of the livingroom couches. I guess old habits die hard.

**BPOV:**

This made absolutely no sense. None. I can't say I have ever been this scared since dying. Who is it? It would almost have to be one of the La Push boys, but none of them would do this to me. I'm not even sure any of them are still alive. The only one who it could possibly even be is Sam, and that would only be because Emily left him, then passed on, leaving a guilt stricken, bitter man behind. He couldn't possibly have a reason for hating me though. I am so confused.

These thoughts kept running through my mind at lightening speed as Edward came up behind me and gently took me by the elbow to slowly sit me down on the couch.

"I just don't get it.", I kept, more so to myself than anyone around me. Edward just shook his head. Then suddenly, he tensed as a thunderous crash was heard from the front yard, signaling the arrival of my hunters.

**EPOV: **

"They're here.", Alice sang in mock glee at the obvious arrival of the four. I stretched my mind out until I could hear all four of them.

"_Well, its about time, I was getting tired of running."_

_"I wonder if Laurent will let us play with her before we tear her up. She surely wouldn't be able to get away."_

_"Those two idiots better not try anything till I get my share. I'm glad we're finally here, I was getting tired of the wet dog smell every time I turned around. Stupid mutt."_

_"After this, no more. I can't bear the stench any longer, and being around these particular bloodsuckers are going to give me a bad reputation._

"It's Sam.", I whispered, shocked. I knew he had been upset at us for leaving Bella, he was the one to find her in the woods, after all, but why would he assist the people who wanted her dead?

"I know.", Bella said. I stared at her.

"How?".

"I heard them as they were approaching.", she shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I keep forgetting that Bella has heightened senses now too.

We all lined up, shoulder to shoulder, in front of the door, waiting quietly, if not tensed, for the first sign of entrance. It came in the form of the door splintering down the middle.

**BPOV:**

_Is everybody going crazy_

_Is anybody gonna save me_

_Can anybody tell me whats going on_

_whats going on_

_if you open your eyes_

_you'll see that something is wrong_

_is everybody going crazy_

I hummed to myself to help calm my nerves a bit. I kept having visions of the fight, worried about what would happen. I noticed that as soon as I finished humming everyone looked back at me annoyed.

"What?", I asked, confused.

"Bella, we can see what you're imagining when you sing, hum, or even just daydream. Did you not know?", Carlisle asked, concerned.

I gasped, "I had no idea. I am so sorry, then. Lately I've been confused and a little emotional. I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to upset any of you.". She looked embarrassed.

"It seems to be something you can't really control yet, especially since you didn't even know you could it. We'll work on it another time, though. I promise.", Carlisle looked slightly more cheerful.

"Yeah, because right now we have three, highly ticked off vampires and one stinking mutt who really just want you dead, Bella.", Emmet said tersely.

I shivered slightly and focused my attention back on the door. By now you could see through the middle of, out of the hole they had made. Why they didn't just reach through and open the door was beyond me.

"Idiots.", I heard Sam mutter to himself, hatefully, as he reached through and swung the door open. I almost giggled but caught myself before I could let out the very inappropriate sound.

"Bella, so its true. I wondered when these leeches would get to you.", Sam said lightly.

I answered him, roughly, "Hello Sam. Yes, I am a vampire now, but I am afraid you have my "birth" wrong. The Cullen's did not turn me. It was, actually, a wayward newborn.". He didn't seem to believe me though, letting out a loud bark of humorless laughter.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, we both know that is not true. And even if it were, how do you explain traveling the world with them for over 70 years?".

I grimaced at the leering vampires behind Sam, "I have no idea what you're talking about Sam. I had no idea where the Cullens were. I have only just met up with them.".

"Thats not the news I heard from Jake in the years before his death.", he replied bitingly.

"Sam, you know Jake was jealous of Edward, and you also know that I disappeared two years after they left. No one knew where I was.", I tried to plead with Sam. Maybe he could call the vampires off.

"Either way, Bella, I know, for a fact, that you took human lives. This is against our treaty, and now I must kill you.", he sneered.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh Sam------".

"Shut up, you whore.", the "leader" of the three vampires cut me off. I could feel Edward bristling beside me. I laid a hand on his arm as Carlisle spoke up. "Sir, please do try to watch your language around the ladies. Now, whatever Bella may have done to you, surely doesn't give you a right to chase her for 50 years and call her names like a schoolchild would.".

"Old man, the little slut promised my men and I a good time, complete with a free meal. Then she ran. I think that deserves some kind of punishment.", Laurent hissed.

"Surely, not---", Esme started before she was rudely cut off, "Quiet, hag.".

This triggered the fight, I'm almost sure of it. After the last sylable left the second vampire's lips, Emmet jumped him, quicker than I have ever seen him move before, ripping his head off with a sickening "thwak". Casually tossing it to the side he allowed himself a small grin.

Three seconds passed painfully by before the other vampires and Sam retaliated.

**A/N: I know, you hate me. But you have to admit, it was a nice cliffy. Right? =] In all reality, I realized that this story will be over shortly after the fight scene, and I'm not quite ready for that yet. I'm just not good at ending stories, for some reason. I'm not good at battle scenes either, so please bear with me when I get to that part. I may update again tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading and please review! =]**


	14. Chapter 13 battle to the death

**A/N: Well, I promised an update soon, so here goes. Sorry I haven't been updating this one much. I got a bit caught up in my other two stories. Y'all should check them out. One is an all-human story and the other is a story set in the context of a real life occurrence. Err, I will go be a good girl and update now. =] R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I wonder if SM will let me buy these characters from her? Oh wait... they're how much? -sigh- never mind. They still belong to SM I guess.**

_Three seconds passed painfully by before the other vampires and Sam retaliated._

**BPOV:**

The first one to make a move was the big one, Laurent. He sidestepped Edward and lunged towards me. He only gained about three feet before Emmet grabbed him and began ripping him apart. I grimaced at the image before my eyes. How could I have brought my family into all of this? I can only hope and pray that no one would come out of this hurt, or worse.

I ran the the headless vampire and began dismembering him quickly. We would have to scatter the parts until a fire could be made.

I looked around me, noticing the terrible noise. Everyone was fighting. Esme, Carlisle, everyone. Esme seemed to be having a difficult time with the shorter of the vampires, dodging blows while throwing some of her own. I had never actually seen Esme fight before and I was in a little bit of awe. She was amazing. After dodging a swift jab towards her nose, Esme jumped and grabbed his neck in her small hands and yanked with enough force to end his battle for good.

I was surprised by how quickly my family took care of the hunters. I had been fighting and running for around fifty years now and they were able to put a stop to everything in just a few short minutes. This left one major problem though. Sam.

**EPOV:**

I had honestly thought the fight between us and the hunters would be more difficult. They had, after all, been chasing Bella for quite a while now and I thought this meant they were terribly strong and amazingly smart. But no. Just a few psycho vampires. I realized that, even though it was easy for us since we had seven vampires on our side, that it was probably much more difficult for Bella with a line up of three against one.

With these thoughts running through my mind, I almost missed the giant wolf who was stalking closer, a death glare in his eye. I dropped down into a crouch and he stopped short, snarling through his yellowed teeth. He knew this was going to be a fight to the death. I almost felt sorry for him.

**BPOV:**

Sam lunged first and Edward retaliated quickly, dodging teeth and sending out bone crushing jabs to his ribs. Sam managed to nick Edward with his teeth, and Edward nearly tore his head off for that. They dropped from each other, breathing heavily and sizing the other up. They were both experienced fighters, both very strong, and both after me in their own ways. I sighed as I noticed a gleam in Sam's eye and began to worry for his safety. He had, at one time, been almost as close to me as Jake was.

He must have thought something horrible because Edward just snapped. The fight continued, except this time Edward was all over him and you could tell the battle was almost over. After landing his final bite around Sam's neck, Edward backed off to let Sam die in peace. Sam shivered and shook and tried to pursue Edward, but it was no use. He realized, shortly after his legs gave out from under him, that it was time to just lay it all down and move on. In all honesty, it broke my heart to watch another old friend pass on, but I knew it was better, easier this way.

**A/N: Ok, I warned y'all that fight scenes were not my best area, so please be kind. =] I want to remind each of you that I have two new stories out right now, being worked on. An all-human story titled "Is Forever Enough?" and a true life story based on some events that happened in my life titled "One Last Breath". I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a little rough. =]**

**R&R please!!!**

**loves**

**L**


	15. Chapter 14 too long gone

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this one in a long time. =[ Sorry guys. I've been terribly busy and I keep getting caught up in my other stories.... which -hint hint- you should check out. =] Here is an update. I may finish in this chapter or in the next few chapters. I'm not sure, but the basic story is over, I think. We'll see. **

**R&R!!!!! please**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that these belong to SM...not me**

_In all honesty, it broke my heart to watch another old friend pass on, but I knew it was better, easier this way._

**EPOV:**

_I probably wouldn't be this way_

_I probably wouldn't hurt so bad_

_I never pictured every minute_

_Without you in it_

_Oh you left so fast_

_Sometimes I see you standing there_

_Sometimes its like I'm losing touch_

_Sometimes I think that I'm so luck to have had the chance to love this much_

_God grant me a moments grace_

_if I had never seen your face_

_I probably wouldn't be this way_

_~*~_

_Soon as my eyes shut_

_the slideshow begins_

_Yesterday is gone now_

_and panic sets in_

_With a weight upon my chest_

_and a ghost upon my back_

_and the numbing sensation of everything I lack_

_~*~_

Many images flitted through my mind, swiftly, if not silently. Bella was at my piano again and she was in pain. Such obvious, crippling pain. I'm not sure why. I had, at first, thought it was because of Sam's death, another old friend lost. But, seeing the different images flying through my head, it soon became apparent that this was not the case. The first few images were of her old friends and and Renee, Phil, Angela, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, even Mike. Then came pictures of our family. Me, smiling and laughing, Alice twirling, Rose and Emmet in an embrace, Jasper watching Alice happily, Esme and Carlisle just being together. Then flashed of our time together. The meadow. Me, running. The baseball field. Laced throughout the slideshow were deep emotions. Pain, guilt, anger, and love so fierce it left me breathless. I glanced over at Jasper, to see how he was holding up. He, feeling my confusion, look up at me with dark, haunted eyes.

"What did we do to her, Edward?", Jasper whispered.

Sighing, I answered, "Its not 'we', Jasper. I'm the one who decided to move. I'm the one who was stupid enough to think that would be a good idea. That she would learn to cope. How foolish and shortsighted I was.".

I had honestly thought that, after the battle, everything would return to how it should be. Bella and I, along with my family, living in a happy home. I should have known better. Bella had scars so deep and calloused it would take more than sweet words or soft kisses to heal them. She seemed happy and cordial with the rest of my family, even joking around with Emmet about who's stronger. I love her smile. I missed it. But with me? Well, despite our kiss and professions of love, she still kept her distance from me, physically and mentally. It nearly killed me each time she was on my piano. Because this was a new 'power' she didn't know how to control it yet. Usually, she didn't even know she was doing it. I knew she needed time to think and figure things out. Time I had. Patience? Well, I was short on that, but Alice usually kept me in line, being Bella's new confidant.

**BPOV:**

I was so angry. And hurt. And sad. And happy. And.... in love. I have forgiven him, of course, but things still felt awkward. I felt awkward. Did he only want me back now because I was a vampire? Was his love conditional? I truly didn't know, and Alice had no answers for me. Alice was my best friend now. She always had been, I guess, but we've become a million times closer. She keeps assuring me that Edward loves me as much as I love him, but I just can't shake the feeling that she is keeping something from me. What was the _real _reason he left, anyway? I know what he told me, but weren't those only words?

I felt bad about my power. I had no control over it, but if I didn't release my feelings I would explode. Poor Jasper, being an empath, received the brunt of my emotions and images. If I could work things out with Edward and reconcile more solidly with my family, maybe things will calm down a little.

**A/N: I'm not sure how this chapter was. It came to me on a whim and I 'wrote' it down quickly. I hope y'all enjoyed this 'filler chapter' anyways. =]**


	16. Chapter 15 Happy Endings

**A/N: Hey guys. So this is the end! Hope you all R&R and enjoy! Also, any ideas for new stories are well received. -smile-**

**Disclaimer: Not me... All SM**

**EPOV:**

This had gone on for weeks. Almost complete silence from Bella to me. I knew I deserved it. I knew I deserved much worse, but when she only answered quickly with one or two word answers, or completely ignored me in a room, it killed a new little piece of me each time. I loved her, heart and soul, always have and always would. I want her to be with me. Forever. Well, for the rest of 'ever' we had. I was tired of waiting for her to move on and I was tired of giving her space.

Fumbling in an uncharacteristic show of nerves, I opened the box one more time to look at the ring. It was beautiful. My maternal grandmother's ring. My mother had given it to me almost 150 years ago. It would suit Bella perfectly. I glanced quickly at Jasper. "Is she still in pain? Like before? Does she still hate me?".

Jasper sighed, slightly frustrated, "Edward, she never hated you, but yes, she is still in pain. I don't know if this will help her or hurt her, Edward, but you surely can't make anything worse, right?".

I nodded and started up the stairs to Bella's room. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the giant vampire standing at the top of the stairs.

"Edward...", Emmet began. I sighed and looked up in surprise at the serious tone.

"Yeah?", I asked quietly. I was in a hurry.

"Edward, if you hurt her again, in any way, then we," at this he gestured to Alice and Rosalie who were standing behind him, flanking him, "will be forced to kill you.".

Alice piped up quickly, "He won't hurt her, Emmet, I already told you that.".

Emmet answered, slightly chagrined, "I know Alice, I just had to say this.".

I sighed, "Emmet, I won't hurt her again, but you can rest assured that if, by some sick twist of fate, I do, I will gladly turn myself in to you for the punishment I deserve.". Then I walked away. I didn't have to stand there and reassure my family about something they already knew wouldn't happen again. I walked silently to her door and knocked lightly, though I knew she could hear me.

"Come in?", her small voice whispered. She knew who it was.

**BPOV:**

"Come in?", I called quietly. I knew he would want to talk eventually. He was tired of everything I was putting him through, I know he was, but I still just don't know how to act around him.

"Hey Bella. How are you today? I was wondering if we could talk.", he said as he came in and closed my door. I nodded and half-smiled at him waiting for the rejection I knew would be coming. We had been apart for far too long and I knew it was past the breaking point.

"Bella, I'm sorry", the he sucked in a quick breath and continued, " 'I'm sorry' just doesn't quite seem to cover it. I will regret my actions for eternity. If I had been there, to protect you, to let you know how loved you were, none of this would happen. Bella, I don't get to have the time back that I lost. I only get to make the best of what we have left. We never truly know how many days are left in our lives. I want to spend what is left of mine, with you. I want to get to know you again and learn all that you can teach me. I want to hear your voice near me while I'm working on a new piece. I want to make everything ok, but I can't. Not all at once. I hope you'll give me the opportunity to at least try and fix what little bit of your scarred heart I can. I love you, Bella.", he stepped closer and waited silently for my reaction.

I was floored. Everything I had thought, for seventy some odd years, had just been blown out of the water. But, wasn't the only reason he wanted to return to me because I was a vampire now?

"Edward, of course I love you too. I have always, and will always love you. I forgave you years ago, for leaving me. But, for coming back? I can't accept you fully knowing that the only reason you love me now is because I am a vamp--", I was cut off by a kiss. No, not _just_ a kiss. This kiss told me everything I needed to know at once. It was full of love, passion, fear, regret, and tenderness. I was taken of guard at first, but then I ran my hands up his arms and around his neck while deepening the kiss. He loved me. Fully loved me. Life was good again.

He stepped away and looked at me with smoldering eyes, "Silly Bella. I've loved you since that first day. I've always loved and I always will. I waited on you for 90 years, and here you are, having slipped away once and returned to me again. I won't let you go this time. I'm not proposing marriage, even though that makes the most sense to me. I know you want to wait and get to know each other again, maybe even better. I can wait for you. But will you at least take this ring as a token of my devotion? Please?--", it was I who cut him off this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me for a kiss.

"Edward... I would like to get to know you again. I think that is a great idea. We've been apart for so long. But.... I don't really feel as if I have lost you in any way. You've always been there, always been apart of me. I love you so much, Edward.... will you marry me?".

I laughed a bit at his shocked face. I admit, I hadn't expected this to happen, but why put off the inevitable? I kissed him one more time and we turned to go downstairs and tell our family, when the door was flung open and I was enveloped in tiny arms.

Laughing, Alice questioned, "Can I plan the wedding?".

_**Fin**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this greatly! I am so excited to have my first fanfic finished! I hope everyone enjoyed this and I hope you will all check out my new stories **_**Is Forever Enough?**_**and **_**One Last Breath****. **_**You can find both of these on my profile page. =] Thanks to each of you for reading and reviewing and staying loyal through my erratic updating. =]**_

_**loves**_

_**L**_


End file.
